The Curse of Destiny
by GreenVampireNoodles
Summary: Time is destined to repeat itself, and a new fire lord has come to the throne, along with a new war to the world. A new group of heroes will have to rise to the challenge.


The dancers entered the room, seeming to float across the black marble floor. The purple haired girl stood at the center, face covered by a black veil. The swishing yellow and black fabrics of their robes flowed with their every step.

The firelord watched their every movement, if the made a wrong one they would be dead. separating they let the purple haired girl step foreward and take the lead. Tainted eyes looked out from behind the black veil, and up to the man sitting on the throne of flames. Firelord Azunai.

Once Firelord Zuko took the throne he was united with his long lost brother. His brother stayed at the palace, being cared for by servants. Meanwhile Zuko- accompanied by Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph- went to help spread an era of peace throughout the world. They were all invited back to the palace as special guests to the Avatar day feast at the fire lord's palace.

At the palace Zuko became closer to Katara, and farther from Mai. When team avatar returns to Ember Island, the two become even closer. Later during their visit Katara realizes she is pregnant with Zuko's child, and flees during the night without a trace. Accept for the letter she had left for her brother.

It explained to him what had happened, and that she was sorry. Sorry for leaving, but not for being with the young fire lord. The next day Sokka left to go back to his home with Aang. Zuko soon followed to the fire nation palace.

The next few years Zuko's life was typical for a king. Until the day when a beautiful woman with three young children showed up at his door. Once he realized it was Katara his mind put the pieces together. He had three sons.

It was a shock, and a great comfort to see Katara again, especially after Mai had died a few months ago.

The day before the announcement of Katara and the three fire nation princes Katara was murdered. During one of Zuko's late night meetings, a knife to her heart in her sleep. Zuko returned to his chambers to find his and Katara's bed soaked with blood, and her limp lifeless body resting there.

Over the next few years Zuko tried to be the best father his boys could have. But on his mother's birthday the eldest, and crown prince, just dissapeared, no trace, no body, no blood. Zuko of course, blamed himself for the disappearance.

With the confusion chaos began to rise up in the fire nation. And soon later Zuko himself was murdered, leaving the throne to his mysterious brother. Azunai.

The dancers formed a V and bowed to the firelord. His eyebrow ticked up at the color of the girl's hair. His two sons, who were placed on either side of him, were also intrigued by the way the girl's purple locks shone in the firelight. The two sons of the previous firelord sat together down off of the throne. Neither of them was quite too interested in the dancers.

The younger of them had smuggled a book into his dress robes, and was now discretely reading. Zuko, named after his father, and the eldest of the two was currently stroking his black wolf, Jett. Named after his lost brother who had disappeared, on the same day he found the pup, lying in the garden. That was ten years ago.

Azunai signaled for the dancers to rise, and for the music to start. The dancers swayed to the music, followed by intricate quick moves and flips through the air. Something caught Zuko's eye, a glint of metal in the flash of black and yellow fabric. The purple haired girl had something metal. Zuko sat up in his seat, trying to get a better look.

_Almost there, just a few moves more. _Looking to the dancer next to her the purple haired girl realized she wasn't the only one anxious. Pressing the flat of her now unsheathed knife against the inside of her wrist she raised her arm-

"Wonderful performance ladies," The fire lord said almost sarcastically, as the music stopped. _No, so close._ The purple haired girl though, frustrated. The rest of the nobles clapped along with Azunai. "My sons, will you escort these fine dancers to the rooms they will be staying in while in the castle." Very nervous glances were exchanged among the assassin dancers, they looked to their leader, the purple haired girl, for guidance.

"Ah-" She looked around at all of the unfriendly nobles staring back at her, "We, we would be honored, your highness." She bowed and the rest of the assassins followed her motion. The rest of the guests in the room turned to go back to whatever they were doing.

Zuko could see the girl's face through a gap in the side of her veil. She was very frightened, and shaking. If he knew his cousins she, and the rest of the girls, had a reason to be frightened. He couldn't see what her face looked like, just her expressions. Why she was the only one to wear a veil was a mystery.

Jett got up from his place on the floor and trotted up to the dancers. Zuko noticed Jett as soon as he nudged the purple haired girl's leg. Realizing this was his chance to help, Zuko ran up to get his wolf. "Excuse me uncle, should you allow it I will take Jett out of your sight," this earned him a growl from the black wolf. "And help escort the dancers to their rooms."

"Just get out," The fire lord said with a low growl. "And take the scrawny brat with you." Han, Zuko's younger brother hurriedly got up to stand by his brother's side.

The elder two lead the way, while Han and Zuko bought up the back. The dancers would be staying in a large room filled with bunk beds. And Zuko and Han stayed to help the girls, the other two move on. But the girl with the purple hair stayed in one of the royal guest rooms, sandwitched between the eldest prince and Han.

One alone inside the girl sat down on the edge of the bed, and rested her head in her hands. "No..." She whispered, voice cracking. "Ugh!" She said in frustration, ripping her veil from her face, and throwing in down. Waving her hand she set up a soundproof barrier. "So close!" She flung the dagger that had been at her wrist. It landed in the wall with a thud. She collapsed onto her knees. "That bastard!" Then something caught the girls eye, standing up, she walked over to it.

Moving her finger over the spot on the wall she knelt down to closer examine it. It was a hole drilled through the wall, to see between rooms. "That bastard, they're all bastards here." She tore off a piece of fabric from the curtains and stuffed it into the small hole.

She removed her arm bands, and took off the lining. Revealing a range of weapons, from daggers and darts, to small poison bottles and collapsible throwing stars. She then undid the sash around her waist, and pulled out all of the poison tipped needles. She then unrolled the band arround her ankle. After safely securing all of her weapons in the lining she changed into one of the large shirts in the wardrobe.

Playing with the hem of the shirt, which fell just above her knee, she thought about how to accomplish her mission. "Ugh, how could I be so stupid." She fell back onto the bed. Looking up at the bed curtain she saw a portrait. Looking closely she recognized it to be one of the cousins of the princes. She jolted up. For the first time she noticed a portrait of the same person hanging on the wall. "Bloody bastard."

She stood flat against the wall next to the door, on the side it opened in to. She had two daggers, one in each hand. Pressing her ear against the wall she heard footsteps. Taking in deep breaths she readied herself. The door opened in front of her. The black wolf from earlier stepped in next to the king's nephew, its ears pointed backwards and it growled.

The purple haired girl kicked the door closed, and used it for leverage to jump onto the boys back. "No words." She whispered into his ear, and put a knife to his throat. "All you bastards are so stupid, right before your very eyes."

"I saw it, I saw your dagger."

"You did did you? So loyal to your king aren't you."

He chuckled, "You'd be surprised."

"Now, any last words?" She asked slipping from his back to bind his hands.

"It's not me you should be concerned about. After my father died and his brother took over my brother and I were thrown aside. We meant nothing." His wolf was circling them, snarling. She shoved him against the wall.

"The king's nephew and you expect me to believe you?" She laughed exasperatedly, "You're all bloody bastards." She added icily.

"You know, he's trained to protect me, and to attack." Zuko could feel her stiffen. "You obviously have the advantage. Let's go about this as civilly as both of us can manage."

"Fine, on the floor."

"What?"

"On your stomach, on the floor." He groaned and obeyed. Placing her foot in the center of his back she kept him there. "Now please tell me all the war plans that you know of."

"Like I would tell you."

"I can get them from you myself, I just wanted you to have a choice." She too two fingers and put them on his forehead, leaning his head backwards. "Any second thoughts?"

"What are you doing?" She jabbed a place on his spine to block come of his chi paralizing him. Jett then growled, approaching the girl, snarling loudly. "My father told us about someone he knew who could block chi."

"Wonderful." She jabbed in another series of times, not allowing him to talk. "Now, since you feel like being stubborn-"

The girl gasped in shock as she was thrown off his back and pinned against the wall. "My father also showed me how to be immune to it." She whimpered as he twisted her wrist backwards. "Not so strong anymore are we." When he looked at her eyes though he was bewildered. Her irises were pitck black, and her pupils a bright white. And around her iris was a soft ring of purple.

The girl took the moment to shove him off. They both pulled out a dagger. "If you would let your uncle die then why don't you just tell me your plans?"

"How do I know he didn't have you come here to test my loyalty?"

"If your uncle doubted you loyalty then he wouldn't let you live, you'd be dead as soon as he considered it." The boy seemed taken aback by her comment. "Exactly."

"But doesn't that make us on the same side?"

She shook her head. "I'm on my own side." The purple haired girl dove for him, dagger high and ready. He caught her wrists and pushed her to the wall again. A thought crossed the girls mind and she smirked.

Relaxing under the prince's grip she dropped her daggers, letting Zuko push her flat against the wall. She leaned forward and kissed him. His grip loosened and after some hesitation he kissed the mysterious purple haired girl back.

One of Jet's ears flopped over in confusion as the wolf tipped his head. The girl pushed him backwards and onto the bed. While his eyes were closed she took his belt and used it to tie his hand to one of the bedposts.

His eyes flew open and he pulled back from the assassin.

"Boys," The girl said, stepping back, "It's just too easy." She stood up and fixed her hair. "So, you say your wolf attacks on command?"

Zuko didn't respond.

"Well, let's say I knew where your writings were." She waltzed over to his desk and placed a finger on top of the tall stack of papers. "And I threatened to burn all of them." With her other hand she tapped a torch hanging on the wall. "I don't think you would have anything harm me."

Zuko scowled.

'Now, about those plans."

"I won't tell you."

"Okay then." She took the torch off the wall and picked up one sheet of paper. Placing the edge in the flame she lit each corner, accept for the one she was holding. Zuko pretended to be hurt but this action.

"Don't!"

"What are the plans, last chance?"

"I won't tell you." She set the papers on fire, and they blazed away quickly into a pile of ash. "Okay fine, I have nothing to loose now, untie me first." She walked over to the bed and untied his wrist. "You just set them all on fire." Her jaw dropped and Zuko laughed.

"But I thought," She looked to the ground and hit her forehead. The prince glanced to her weapons, which were lying on the floor. He kicked outwards and low, hitting her shins, and she ended up face first on the floor. Now Zuko pinned her to the ground. "I'm in deep shit now aren't I."

"It depends, who side are you actually on?"

"The Avatar's."

"Good. So what was this, an assassination mission or were you just trying to learn about the war plans."

"I wasn't exactly told. Just that I needed to leave, and that I could only come back once I found something useful."

"And when was that?"

She sighed. "Two years ago." The prince let her up and she sat against the bed.

"That kiss was nice." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"It meant nothing."

"Who are you trying to convince?" He said nudging her with his toe. She shot him a death glare, and muttered something, but Zuko didn't manage to catch it. "So what's your name?"

"Kalla."

"I'm Zuko. Can I call you Kal?" She didn't respond, only glared at him again. He got up and turned away from her.

Slowly, she rose into a stance.

"Why are you in my room anyway?"

"Don't ask me." The girl said, watching his back. Zuko knelt down to pet Jet, who was still confused to who this odd girl was.

She slowly positioned her feet, sliding them across the red carpet.

"Most likely it had something to do with my brothers-"

"Why are you being so open with me?" She interrupted rudely.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your enemy."

"But if you're on your own side, then everyone would be against you?"

"I guess they would."

She leapt at him, aiming her foot to his back. But Zuko was too quick and turned out of the way, which sent her toppling foreword.

After somersaulting and coming back up to her feet she was tackled by, the still quite confused, wolf. Kneeing the dog off she rolled to the side to avoid Jett's rebound.

"Heel!" Zuko said, and his wolf immediately stopped and sat down. "Will you stop being so stubborn!" He said, frustrated.

"You know, I might be much friendlier if I wasn't being held captive in a fire nation noble's room!"

"Oh, that's what you think this is-"

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. Opening it he saw someone who was concealed by a long black cloak, hood casting a shadow on his face.

"Lee!" Kalla said, pushing Zuko aside to hug the newcomer. Pulling him in she closed the door and he took down his hood. Lee had flaming hair streaked with black.

"Who is this?" he asked, expression turning sour.

"No one."

Lee took out a blow dart gun and hit Zuko in the neck.

"Wha-" He fell to the ground unconscious. Jet growled and was soon hit with a dart, falling over.

Lee did a bird call out the window, and the silhouettes of people could be seen jumping over the palace walls.

"Everything is in place."

"Good, you remember all my instructions?"

He saluted. "Drilled into my brain."

"The other girls are in the east guest chambers."

"Thanks." Lee slipped out the window and into the darkness.

Kalla grabbed her weapons and opened the doors, only to be confronted by two guards. She grunted when the twisted her arm, making her drop her weapons.

Securing her arms behind her back she was held by the guards.

"Get off!" She said kicking out at them.

"Why, you're just the feisty one aren't you?" One of the men said, holding her chin. She spat at him and he slapped her.

"Learn some respect girl!" She kicked him in the shin, and he showed almost no reaction.

"Bastard." She hissed through clenched teeth. They gripped her tighter and carried her towards the firelord's chambers.

She struggled most of the way there, kicking and spitting in their faces.

The guards opened the door and shoved her inside, forcing her onto her knees.

"What did I tell you about disturbances?" The firelord yelled, flames shooting from his hands.

"I beg your forgiveness sir, but it was urgent, this girl was coming out of Zuko's chambers fully armed, with a range of weapons, sir."

The firelord turned away from his eldest son, who was eyeing the girl with interest. She felt exposed, remembering that she was only wearing here undergarments, and a loose lace up tunic.

"You aren't just a dancer are you," he sneered.

"You're an assassin." The firelord spat. "Find the guards who searched her and the others, and kill them."

"Uh, sir?"

"What!"

"Nobody searched them, sir."

"Leave now, but the girl stays."

"Yes sir," the guards said in unison, going to through the door.

Kalla backed up, slightly intimidated by the two men. The prince moved foreword, orange light came off the tips of his fingers as he twirled them around, sparks following in a trail.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Kill her."

"With pleasure-"

"But not here."

He nodded and lead the stubborn girl out, knife to her back. They came into an arena.

"Tell me, how do you want to die?"

"Give me your worst." she said sourly.

Then a birdcall came from one of the towers surrounding the arena.

The girl cooed back a distress call, and seconds later someone jumped down onto the bloodstained sand.

The prince pressed the knife deeper into her side, as a threat to the newcomer.

Lee came from behind him and knocked him out with the butt of his sword.

"Come one Kalla," he said, taking her elbow and taking her out of the arena.

"I had the situation completely under control."

"I'm sure you did, now come on, we got the other dancers out safe." She nodded and went with him. "And we captured a noble, to use to get outside the gates if needed, we'll just kill him once we're safe."

She pulled her arm away. "You're just going to kill him?"

"He's fire nation Kalla."

"Who is it?"

"Zuko, the kings nefuew-"

"No not him." She said putting a hand to her forehead."He isn't with them-"

"Are you honestly going to believe what he told you?"

"Just not him."

"It's my decision."

"And when do you decide everything."

"I always have." Kalla slapped him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same question." He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her along.

"I want to see Zuko."

"No."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can!"

She wretched out of his grip and stormed off towards the meeting place. When she got there she found Zuko gagged and tied to a tree.

She motioned for him to be quiet and pulled the cloth off of his mouth. "You work with these morons?"

**Hey, thanks for reading, please review! Tell me if I made any errors, or anything like that.**

**Review please!**

**May the force be with you**

**~~GreenVampireNoodles~~**


End file.
